Tigerlily
Tigerlily the Sand/RainWing: Hello everyone, I am Ochorus, the creator of this character. If you are to use them in any sort of story or work, please ask for my permission to use them first! Hope y'all have a good day! ~Chorus Appearance: Tigerlily has quite the odd appearance. She has the main head shape of a RainWing, the main build of a SandWing (including horns, ear shape, lower jaw build, the ridge lining the top of their head going ll the way to the tips of their tails, ext.) but has the main scale patterns of a RainWing. Only some of her scales can change color, not allowing her to fully camouflage. Her claws are quite short, and are very dull. Most of her scales are a very deep tan color (almost looking like water soaked sand,) the color changing scales on her being normally lavender. She can usually control how her emotions show through her color changing scales very well, but, if the scenario is really serious or emotionally harming, those color changing scales will practically go out of control, flashing a mix of multiple colors associated with the emotions she's feeling. She is on the taller side of the scale, but that doesn't exactly give her an advantage. Usually, due to her tall height, she usually doesn't see where she's going most of the time and usually trips on lots of things. Also, in battle, her tall height paired with her slim build can make it easy for smaller opponents to easily escape or avoid an attack. Personality: The best way to describe Tigerlily is to use two certain words: awkward, and (normally) optimist. Though, when in certain situations, her optimism can fade. Due to her never really interacting with other dragons, she is very socially awkward. She doesn't really know how to interact with others, and usually brings up very controversial and disturbing topics and is oblivious to the facts that the topics may be weird or disturbing. Usually, when something bad happens to her, she uses that experience to make herself stronger, attempting to benefit from conflicts rather than just sniffle about them like the dragons she grew up with had. She usually tries to see the best of people, and is easy to trust almost anyone, which leads to her being easily manipulated. Even if a dragon had harmed her in the past, she would attempt to understand what it would have been like in their shoes. Her kindness can lead to her being easily manipulated and easy to take down in battle, due to her unwillingness to fight other dragons. She is proud of who she is, but others almost always consider her a weirdo and obnoxiously optimistic. Due to her very awkward behavior, most dragons tend to attempt to avoid her. Though, when someone has severely hurt her (mainly mentally), she will be unforgiving. She doesn't tend to think out her actions and does most things on a whim. She is not the brightest tool in the shed. She is very far from being considered at least average when it comes to intelligence. She is absolutely horrible at keeping secrets, and is a horrible, and I mean ''horrible ''at lying. Bio: Tigerlily always had a kind family: her father a RainWing named Drizzle, and her mother a SandWing named Jasper. Her parents had never been discriminatory towards her just for being a hybrid, but kept her away from other dragons in fear she would be picked on. They were quite over protective, but didn't have much time to watch after her that much due to them both being guards. Her father was a guard for the new queen, Queen Glory, and her mother being a guard for the Scorpion Den. But, Tigerlily was able to take care of herself most of the time. Sometimes, her dad's friends would normally stop by a few times a day, giving her fruit so that she wouldn't starve while her parents would be gone for who knows how long due to their work. However, Tigerlily didn't mind much. But, one day, her dad had to be gone for much longer periods, due to the NightWings moving into the rain forest. She did get lonely at home by herself, but was determined to keep following her parents rule of not leaving their hut. But, one day, she heard something. "Who's there?" she asked, pressing her ear against one of the walls of the hut. "U-Uh, hello...?!" a quiet and surprised voice responded. It turned out that the dragon on the other side of the wall was a new NightWing resident. This odd NightWing soon became friends with the hybrid, still oblivious to the fact that Tigerlily is part SandWing. He would talk about a lot of disturbing topics, such as the death of multiple NightWings and such. Because Tigerlily didn't know much about how to socialize, she thought this was normal, and began to talk about similar topics to the dragons she talks to. They were disturbed by the sudden shift in her personality, but she didn't seem to notice how uncomfortable the dragons around her were when she brought up topics like death, separation and discrimination. One day, the NightWing, who said his name was SilenceSpeaker, said he wondered what Tigerlily looked like. She glanced around, and spotted a window, telling him to look through it. Once the NightWing peeked his head through the window, he froze, He stared at Tigerlily with startled and terrified eyes. "Y-Y-You're a HYBRID?!" he stuttered, eyes wide. Before Tigerlily could respond, the NightWing ran away screaming. Instead of saddened or angered, at first, she was puzzled. SilenceSpeaker stopped talking to her through the wall. One day, though, devastating news had been delivered to her home: Drizzle had been ambushed and severely wounded by a group of NightWings. The name of the group immediately struck a cord in her heart: "The Fangs of Justice," the group SilenceSpeaker and his father were a part of. She didn't know what to think. How could SilenceSpeaker, her best friend, attack her father in an attempt to kill him?! The confusion soon formed into hatred. This hatred caused her to want to join the guards of the Rain Kingdom. Her father had recovered from the attack, surviving the attempted assassination, but Tigerlily was still determined to take down The Fangs of Justice to deliver true justice towards the exact assassins who had attacked her beloved father. Though she is horrible at fighting, and is highly looked down upon by most soldiers just for being a hybrid, she still sticks to her goal, determined to serve some well earned justice. Conclusion Anyways, that's my newest OC, Tigerlily! Hope y'all like her, and I hope y'all have a good day! ~Ochorus101 Category:Content (Ochorus101) Category:Females Category:SandWings Category:RainWings Category:Hybrids Category:Characters